This research will examine the associations between psychological factors and autonomous self-care for adolescents with Type 1 Diabetes. One-hundred adolescents (10-18) will be recruited from the Vanderbilt University Pediatric Endocrinology Clinic and administered the following measures: the Reynolds Adolescent Depression Scale (RADS), the Problem Areas in Diabetes Scale (PAID), the Psychosocial Stages Inventory (PSI) and the Diabetes Family Behavior Checklist. HbA1c, a measure of metabolic control, will also be obtained. It is hypothesized that psychological adjustment, as measured by the RADS and PAID will be significantly associated with HbA1c. Self-care autonomy, as measured by parent's reports on the Diabetes Independence Survey (DIS) and Diabetes Family Responsibility Questionnaire (DFRQ), is hypothesized to mediate this relationship. This association is hypothesized to be more significant for older adolescents as compared to younger adolescents. Additionally, this association is hypothesized to be significant even after accounting for family dynamics (DFBC) and demographic variables. Results will implicate the importance of psychological factors for self-care in adolescents and the impact this may have on metabolic control. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]